Bloody Diablo
by Sasorii
Summary: Sakura Haruno was spending a normal life, being a school president, best friends with the gossiping queen Ino, known among almost everyone. But fate has it's consequences in quite interestingly, mystical ways. Her life utterly changes when a redhead barges in, making things quite complicated and surreal. She couldn't come to believe any of it as well. Sasosaku
1. Chapter 1

The pinkette was surrounded by different students of Konoha gakuen who were continuously asking her about the homecoming dance. She was bombarded with different questions and she tried her best to answer them quickly, otherwise _there went her lunch break again..._

"Yes, principal Tsunade has decided the date, but the thing is that it isn't confirmed and announced yet."

"Can we wear dresses higher than the knees?"

"Err, yes. Just don't wear them too high."

"Omg Sakura Chan! Are you going with Sasuke-kun at the dance?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Aww... that means I still have a chance~!"

"Do you think those new hot Akatsuki guys will even show up?"

"I don't know myself, you can ask them I guess."

"Definitely! I'm planning to ask Itachi-kun! You know Sasuke's brother?"

"Oh... sure."

They were just asking more questions and questions! She would definitely faint out of exhaustion since she didn't even ate her breakfast. She needed the lunch, _right now_. But how could she get out of the crowd of the girls? Being the school president was extremely hard!

She felt a hand hold hers.

"I'm sorry, she'll be leaving right now."

That hand pulled her out of the crowd and she mentally thanked the person who was helping her out.

It was surprisingly a raven haired guy.

"I—Itachi kun!"

"I saw that you needed some help."

He said and almost took her out of the locker room.

"We weren't done asking her!"

A girl came and held Sakura's free hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm extremely hungry right now. I'll answer every question tomorrow, okay?"

Sakura said kindly while smiling and the girl nodded.

"Thanks Sakura!"

She said and ran away to a small group of girls.

"What were they asking anyways?"

"Oh, the next prom dance. The girls are the most excited creatures when there's any dance coming around..."

Sakura mumbled and groaned.

"You're looking tired, Naruto and my brother asked me to fetch you. Their on the table where you guys mostly sit at."

"Thank you for helping out Itachi kun! I can go now."

"No problem, I can help my brother's friend anytime. Plus you're just like a small sister to me."

He said and poked her forehead the way he used to do to Sasuke.

"Aww, Itachi-kun."

She giggled. The raven winked and parted ways while waving to the pinkette.

She waved back and headed towards the lunch room. Itachi was sitting with his other friends at the table.

 _'Woah... how did he end up there so fast?'_

She thought and shrugged it off. His friends were the most mysterious people from school. They were known as ' _Akatsuki_ ' she never knew why. Actually no one ever knew the reason behind it. She had heard that they were naughty and looked extremely _rare,_ by others from some gossips. She refused to believe those rumors since they literally made no sense.  
Itachi was so nice to her so the rest must be good too although _he did seem pretty different than the usual guys_.

She suddenly spotted someone from the Akatsuki's table. It was a redhead... he was looking at her with intense honey coloured eyes. She had to admit, he was very _good_ _looking_ but why was he staring at her? She knew his name. It was something like _Sasori_... resembling to a scorpion.

She threw the redhead a smile and awkwardly looked away. It was getting bizarre every minute so she thought of walking away. Leaving the thing aside she ran towards her friends table.

"Sakura-Chan! It's about time you came! I bought a cup of Ramen with some strawberry shake, just for you!"

Naruto chirped and showed her the seat he saved for the pinkette. She mentally screamed at seeing the food.

"Thank you so much Naruto! You have no idea how hungry I am. I can eat a truck right now!"

She said and started to devour the noodles with a smile. Then she tasted the strawberry shake. They were so delicious! She was so lucky to have such nice friends, who settled some lunch for her...

"S—Sakura Chan, I was w—wondering t—that..."

"Hinata! Sit here beside Naruto!"

Sakura got up from her seat and offered it to Hinata, knowing her childhood crush on the goofy blonde.

"N—No Sakura chan! It's o—okay!"

"I insist you sit here."

Sakura said while taking the ravenette's tray and placing it on her place.

"See, now sit."

The Hyuga heir blushed red and shook her head. Sakura raised a brow and sighed. She pushed the poor shy girl on the chair but instead she landed straight on the blonde.

"H—Hinata! Are you okay."

Naruto asked while holding the dark haired girl. She looked like she was about to faint but she controlled.

"I—I'm so sorry Naruto kun! I—I didn't meant to—"

"It's alright Hinata! Sakura pushed you, hehe. I didn't mind it. You weren't that heavy."

He said and laughed lightly while helping her get up.

Sakura almost fangirled at the scene. She shipped them so hard but stupid Naruto didn't get a single thing of shy girl's feelings for him.

Soon as she was finished with her food the bell magically ranged. She sprouted up from her seat and ran towards her locker, her long pink hair swaying behind her back.

She took out her books from her bag and rushed towards class.

While reaching back she accidentally bumped into something hard. So hard that she fell down.

She opened her emerald eyes and looked what she crashed into. Her emerald eyes widened as she realised who it was. It was the mysterious redhead who was staring at her in the lunch room and one of Itachi's friends.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry."

She apologised and got up from the redhead. She held her hand out to help the redhead but he politely refused it and got up by himself.

"Hm, it's alright."

The redhead muttered in a lustrous tone while looking with the same intense gaze and licked his lips.

She slightly flushed and nodded. Then she ran away to class because she was already a few minutes late.

She entered the class. Thankfully Kakashi sensei was late as usual. She sat on her chair and took out her books while placing them on the table.

"Sakura! You're here."

Ino said and sat beside her best friend.

"Yeah."

"I was hoping that we could go for shopping tomorrow to decide our dresses for the homecoming dance! I can help you choose which ones looks pretty on you."

She asked the pinkette while winking. Sakura thought about it then nodded.

"Sure we'll go this week okay? I have to study a lot since exams are coming up this month..."

"Yay! It'll be so much fun. I have so many in my mind."

She said and grinned. Sakura grinned with her best friend. Ino was the sweetest friend Sakura had besides Hinata. She gave her the confidence when everyone made fun of her forehead during childhood. But now she liked her bangs at the moment. She just wanted to change her hairstyle slightly, and her bangs worked. She loved her long hair and planned to kept them long like for some time.

The teacher finally entered the classroom with a certain book in his hands.

"Sorry students, I'm late. I'm afraid that I got lost at the path of—"

"YEAH YEAH PATH OF LIFE! SCREW YOU AND YOUR LAME EXCUSES KAKASHI SENSEI! ALL OF US KNOW THAT YOU WERE READING THAT PERVY BOOK!"

Kakashi's face flushed red at the mention of his beloved 'pervy book'.

"Now Naruto, did I mention that there was a black cat on the way? I had to choose a different path as well... you know it means _bad luck."_

"GRRR... KAKASHI SENSEI! IM GONNA KILL U AND UR EXCUSES."

Naruto growled and Sakura pulled him to his seat.

"N—Naruto-Kun... it's alright."

Hinata said softly and Naruto's aggressive face changed to a much calmer one.

"Yeah your right Hinata. He will never change, hmph."

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief and began his lesson.

"Hey, Itachi who's that fucking pinky?"

The albino asked while pointing towards the pinkette.

"She's Haruno Sakura. My little brother's friend, I have known her for quite a lot of years."

"Hmm, she doesn't seems like your type Itachi, yeah."

"Oh, she's just sweet and like a sister to me Deidara. I'm not romantically interested in her."

Itachi admitted and kept his calm gaze towards the blonde.

"Well the pinky sure is hot."

Hidan said and chuckled.

"I agree Hidan."

Kisame mentioned and smirked.

"The person I have the hots for is Konan."

Pain said and placed an arm around Konan's waist. She slightly blushed and tried to ignore Pain's words.

"Oh lover boy..."

Kisame mentioned and laughed. Kakuzu grunted and kept counting his money which was left for the remaining week.

"Stop counting your fucking money old bastard. You do that all the time for Jashin's sake!"

Hidan grumbled and Kakuzu stared at him with an annoyed look on the face.

"It's better than babbling nonsense."

"What the fuck did you just say Kakuzu?!"

Hidan bawled over the poor money lover angrily and the rest of the guys ignored them.

The redhead just kept sitting on his chair sipping on his drink.

Deidara noticed that he wasn't normally just drinking his drink he was observing something.

He looked at what he was seeing and it was the pinkette. Oh boy, his gaze was pretty intense. It was as if he wanted something from the pinkette. But what exactly?

"Sasori my man, what are you looking at?"

Deidara asked while knowing the answer.

"Nothing, that relates to your interest."

He said and kept on drinking his drink while slightly averting his gaze.

"What's so interesting in Sakura?"

The blonde asked and smirked.

"As I said, nothing that's for you to creep in."

He said and glared at Deidara.

"Pfft. Here's our next love goner."

Kisame said while referring to the redhead. Sasori gave him a death glare that told him 'shut up or die.'

"Really Sasori? That's unexpected from a guy who rejects every girl's confession."

Itachi said and smirked.

"Tch, those worthless girls? There aren't worth my time."

"So, what do you think of pinky?"

Hidan asked with curiosity.

"None of your business."

"Are you sure about that? The look your eyes are giving,definitely suggests something else. Is it lust?"

"That's it, all of you guys are so nosy! You guys definitely need to learn about not prying into other people's business."

Sasori said angrily and his eye twitched.

"We are not nosy, we are your friends Sasori. We have the right to know your intentions and your interests."

Konan said dangerously, and whenever Konan says something in that tone it's better if you don't argue back.

Sasori stayed quiet and scoffed.

Miraculously the bell rang and he hurriedly got up. The redhead hurried out of the cafeteria not listening to Deidara's calls to come back.

He mumbled a few curses and went towards the locker room.

There was something different about that pinkette... and he could feel it. She kept haunting him and he continued to feel unearthly feelings towards the pinkette... but what was it?

It drove his insides insane.

Shrugging the feeling off he took his books out and walked off to see something to bump in him.

He groaned and looked that it was the pink haired girl. _Oh how that long pink hair made him crazier each day. Just great._

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

She spoke in her sweet voice with some shock in it. Sasori looked at her with that same look he always gave her, that _extreme_ gaze.

She got up and offered her hand. Oh how he wanted to take it, but he was worried he would do something which he wasn't supposed to do.

"Hm, its alright."

He licked his lips hungrily and spoke in a lustful voice. She blushed at his tone and nodded.

 _That adorable blush_...

She went away while throwing an apologetical smile. He caught that smile and smirked to himself.

"Oh, I see you ditched us to hang out with her?"

A voice interrupted out of no where and he recognized it fully.

"No brat, I was heading to class but she bumped into me."

He said huskily and turned his head to walk away.

"What's wrong in your voice?"

"Nothing I presume."

Sasori rolled is eyes annoyingly and went away.

"I think Sakura's in some big trouble..."

The blonde mumbled and shrugged.

A/N: HUEHUE

IK IK they all seem OOC but meh, I am not some master at writing their characters *smh*


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was skipping through the hallways, she needed a book to issue, so she headed straight towards the library. Itachi had suggested it to her long ago, so it wouldn't hurt to try it out.

"Miss Anko, I wanted to know if _the fault in our stars_ is available."

The librarian grinned at seeing Sakura and nodded.

"Sure thing, it's in the 2nd shelf."

She said pointed towards a shelf full of different types of novels. Her eyes glistened at the scene before her. She really loved books and once wished to read all of the ones in her school library, but all of the work that came while being the school president, was holding her back from doing it.

She took out the book excitedly and placed it on Anko sensei's table. She scribbled the pinkette's name on her register and wrote the date on the table for Due-dates.

"Thanks Anko Sensei!"

Sakura chirped and took the book with her outside. The school was pretty much empty. There were just some teachers and a few students either stopping for projects or such things. She sat outside on the soft lush grass and smiled. _A perfect place to read a perfect book._

She starting to read the first chapter and soon, she was already absorbed into the book. It seemed really good, with different emotions described perfectly. The book was _perfect_ no wonder why a bookworm like Itachi suggested her to read it. She kept on reading the book silently. Sometimes there were tears in her eyes, while sometimes she would bite her lip and smile. The book was definitely something different.

When she was done with a satisfying amount of chapters she got up. It was already almost dark. She viewed the sky, it was so beautiful. It was in different shades of orange and it just seemed like a beautiful sight to see. Not even a high quality camera could capture the sunset perfectly, it could only be viewed by the eyes.

She had to go to a store to get some groceries for tonight's dinner... _she'll probably do that tomorrow, the book was more important to finish._ Plus there was some food she could survive on just in the fridge.

Now she got how Kakashi sensei felt like, _getting late for giving lectures because of his book_. She giggled at the thought and slowly walked down the lawn she was sitting at. She tried to enjoy the soft breezes that were blowing in her hair and against her face. It felt so good as if all of her troubles were magically going off to somewhere. As if she felt that all of her burdens were lifted from her shoulders. A smile graced upon her lips and held on her scarf, while pulling her bag closer.

Memories of her childhood played in her mind as she walked lazily crossed the street. Suddenely she felt the warmth go away, the warmth for replaced by the cold. Instead of warm, cold air blew in her direction making her slightly shiver. Now she definitely need to head back home!

Sakura shivered again as she felt the cold wind blow against her face. The day was definitely getting very chilly... She held her scarf tighter and tried to run back to her home as fast as her legs could carry her.

Somehow she felt like someone was following her. Her fear level rose and she tried her best to run even faster. What if someone raped her on the streets?! Or possibly kidnap her? She knew self defence and she had been taking regular classes by lady Tsunade. Maybe she could put up the techniques for use.

Nodding to herself she continued to run.

"Sakura."

She came to a halt as she heard someone call out her name. The voice sounded awfully familiar or was it her own imagination?  
It seemed as if she had encountered with the person with that voice like a lot.

She went after where that voice came from. It was in a short alley which was just behind Sakura. The pinkette walked slowly trying to take a short peek to who was calling her. Her breath hitched as she heard her name being spoken again.

" _Haruno Sakura."_

The voice was so _velvety_... and raspy too.

Giving up on sneaking she walked confidently. She gasped and her emerald eyes enormously widened. There stood the redhead from her class, _Sasori Akasuna._  
The guy who gave her erotic stares...

No wonder the voice was so familiar. There was something off about him. He looked pale and his hazel mesmerising eyes were giving an unusual spark or shine in the dark. They were glittering like gold. As if he was trying to hypnotise her.

 _'How can someone's eyes shine like that? They are so beautiful I can stare at them for days...'_

"Y-yes Sasori-kun?"

She asked and slightly smiled.

" _I can sense you from afar... What do you posses to make me feel like this?_ "

The redhead whispered and Sakura's eyes went to a shock again. She didn't quite hear him correctly but she made up what he said.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't hear you well S-Sasori-kun..."

He ignored her words and moved forward towards the pinkette. She moved backwards until her back hit the cold wall.

' _Oh no! Why is that damn wall there_?!'

Her heart did flip flops and Sasori was almost leaning on her.

He pushed her completely against the wall and watched her as she was a deer in headlights.

"Your scent is intoxicating me and it's annoying."

He whispered and she shivered, she didn't knew if it was Sasori or the cold wind. His voice was so appealing, none of her favourite music artists could match with that of his voice.

' _M-MY SCENT?!'_

The red head looked at the petite body against him and noticed that she was scared to death.

He gave his signature smirk and leaned towards her neck which was wide exposed and seemed intriguing, ready to be marked.

' _If I'm correct I saw his canines and they were so different! No he's definitely not a supernatural being r-right? How is that even possib-"_

She felt something sink in her neck and her blood slightly draining, it hurt so much! She wanted to scream but she wasn't able to make a sound. What was even happening to her?! She swore that it was a dream and everything was unreal. If was too cliche to be real!

How can vampires even exist?

She squinted her eyes shut and whimpered. The pain soon faded away.

The redhead licked away the rest of the blood that was slightly flowing out. He leaned slightly away from her neck and a psychotic glint could be seen in his honey like eyes.

"No wonder you were so different, your blood is so delicately delicious. Just a few sips satisfied me nonetheless."

He gave a toothy smirk and clutched her elbows tightly. Her eyes could be compared to ping pong balls and her lips were parted.

 _She was right about his canines being different. He was a vampire... That's for sure._

His unusual behaviour, that extremely differently unreal glint in his eyes. There was no wonder in that fact.

"Just give me some... _more."_

He said in his sultry voice and leaned on her neck again. No way was she going to experience the pain again!

She was too late and he had already started to suck on her blood again. He didn't sink his fangs too deep since he didn't want to damage or hurt her bad.

"S-Sasori-kun... What are you _d-doing_?"

She whimpered and he pulled away.

"Devote yourself to me Haruno-san, I'll treasure you perfectly for you're an _exquisite_ one out there."

He said in a raspy tone and she bit her lip. Her vision got slightly blurry and she almost fell.

"Am I g-going to die?"

She wondered and accidentally spluttered the words out.

"No my dear, I'll savour your existence completely, what would be the use to leave such an _art_ to rot out there?"

He said and smirked.

She fell on her knees and Sasori caught her.

" _Hey, I didn't hurt you that bad right? Sakura-San? Can you hear me?"_

everything was getting even blurrier than before and his voice sounded so faint...

She closed her eyes while giving up and darkness surrounded her. He sighed and chuckled while holding her.

 _'She probably fainted out of stress'_

He thought and took her to the nearest hospital.

' _I'll make you mine Haruno and nothing's going to stop me, not even that pathetic Uchiha.'_

He grunted angrily and kept on walking. He despised of Sasuke more than anything else. The Uchiha tried to take his precious pinkette away. Since the homecoming dance was coming the redhead wanted to prove to the others that Sakura was his dance partner. _Not that sickening Uchiha. Everyone expected them to be together, he was going to prove them how wrong they were._

＊＊＊

She opened her soft, innocent emerald eyes. Her eyes went to the ceiling, it was all white... not like her room.

She looked at herself and saw a bandage on her neck. As her eyes landed on the bandage realisation hit her. She remembered Sasori sinking his fangs into her neck.

 _"Thank goodness it was a dream! You were being too delusional again Haruno Sakura, must be that novel I was reading."_

She said to herself and smiled. Maybe she received some injury on her neck and ended up here, resulting in some weird dream.

 _"Actually all of it was reality."_

That lustrous tone came up again making the pinkette's hair on the back of her neck stand up. She noticed a strange sensation on her hair. The redhead was stroking them softly with a different look in his eyes.

"Their beautiful, nothing my art can ever create."

He complimented and kept stroking her hair his hot breath fanning on her neck. She flushed pink and kept staring at the redhead.

"How did I even end up here Sasori-Kun?"

"Oh? You don't remember? I was simply claiming what's mine when you fainted."

Her eyes widened and her lips quivered. It was real. All of it actually happened to her. Vampires existed, he was supernatural. His eyes could prove it. They were just too _mesmerising_ to be even real.

"S-So, it was all r-real?"

She asked him and he chuckled in a deep voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid my dear."

"You can't be a vampire Sasori Kun! It's just too surreal!"

"I would prove if to you darling, but you already fainted so, I don't want anything serious to happen to you, but if you insist..."

He smirked and took her soft hand. The redhead brought it closer to his lips. He opened his mouth and softly made her feel his fangs. Slowly he slightly sinked them into her flesh, not deep just that much to make her slightly bleed. When he felt some taste of the pinkette's delicious red liquid, he licked it all off.

She watched in horror as she saw his fangs sink into her flesh.

"It's true, Sakura dear. Everything's utterly real."

He whispered in his raspy tone and she felt as if she was about to faint again but she tried to control.

He took out a bandage from the drawer and wrapped it on the wound he made. Before doing that he had applied some ointment so it would heal quickly.

"Does everyone know about this?"

She asked him with curiosity. She still wasn't able to believe it, _but she tried her best to._

"Not quite, only my group knows."

"Then I'll announce it to every student that your a vampire who-"

"No need for that sweetheart, they will never believe you. Instead they will think your a nut case... since vampires don't exist according to human's sickening research."

He said and chuckled while winking.

Sasori was right... no one would ever believe what she would say.

"How can you hide those fangs of yours?"

"They never hide, they just enlarge whenever I'm in lust, in hunger for blood, or _when I'm near you."_

He said the last part of the sentence in a whisper and she got every single part of it.

 _"Why near me? What do I have?"_

 _"_ Oh dear, you ask too many questions. Try to find some answers yourself."

He said and chuckled.

"You don't always seem to be hungry for blood... you were drinking some chocolate drink. Are chocolate the only thing Vampires can feed themselves with besides blood?"

She asked with a tinge of curiosity.

"No, we can eat anything, but what blood fills us with isn't compatible to some mere food, just like your blood Sakura. It's too unique, too alluringly delicious. I know I'm being selfish but I want to keep all of that blood to myself, I don't want the others to even glance at you, they'll definitely try to take you away from me. Don't worry I won't kill you, just like I said. Devote yourself to me; your existence will be all mine and I can savour it for eternity. I promise you, no one will treasure you like I would."

He said in a serious tone with a smirk creeping on his lips.

"I-I..."

She began and tried to process everything he said. She wasn't able to finish her sentence and let exhaustion take over her.

A/N: that took long lol.

(๑◡๑) hope you like it!

And DAYEM BLACK PINK's NEW SONG ' _as if it's your last'_ IS SO LIT! I kept listening to it for hours.

Sweet dreams~

Ja ne ❤️?


	3. Chapter 3

She opened her emerald eyes and looked at her surroundings. Sakura had a harsh headache which made her moan in pain. She slightly clenched her teeth and squinted her eyes shut.

' _It hurts so much...'_

She then tried to open her eyes and looked at where she was. She wished to recognise the place but failed. It was definitely not the hospital... the walls of the hospitals were white and pure, not _black_ and _dark_.

She felt something on her forehead. It was a wet cloth. So someone was taking care of her huh? Who could it be? This place was nowhere near her memory. She tried to think deeper but it ended up hurting her head more. He closed her eyes and moaned again.

She heard the door of the room opening. She quickly opened her eyes despite of the unpleasant physical sensation that was still surging through her head.

It was someone similar... it seemed like a guy with red hair and Hazel eyes...

Those eyes...

Wait! It was Sasori! How did she end up at his place?

Her face contorted fear. Her eyes widened and the pain got worser and worser.

"Hey, don't overthink. It's _just me_."

He came near her and he had a new cloth in his hand. He picked up the cloth from her forehead and placed the other, _wetter_ one on her forehead.

Fear never left her eyes and her hands shivered. He noticed her hand shivering and held it. As his warmth spread on her hands they stopped shivering. They weren't very warm like usual hands are... but they were perfect. He noticed that half of the blanket was sprawled on the floor, so he tenderly tucked her in the blanket.

"How are you feeling? I'm sorry if I hurt you that bad. Consider this hospitality as an apology to my inconsiderate actions."

He said and bowed. His voice was surprisingly _gentle_ and _caring_... she expected his voice to be lustrous or ruthless.

" _But, still you belong to me Haruno San_ , I hope this fact rests in your head."

He said and the same weird glint in his eyes returned. The fear in her eyes grew and he slightly smiled.

"You don't need to be scared of me darling. I simply have no bad intentions for you, and I won't ever do anything painful with you. A thought like that never crossed my mind in fact."

He said and gave a cheeky grin.

"Are you sure about everything you a—"

"Don't overthink and rest _dear_ , _you need it."_

He softly whispered while stroking her soft pink hair. She lightly blushed and looked deep into his eyes, which were already looking at hers.

"O—Okay..."

She muttered while closing her eyes and he smirked.

"Good."

He said and moved some of the hair from her peaceful face. She was definitely something his art couldn't ever create. She was too _perfect,_ in fact she was beyond perfection.

Her pretty, emerald, forest-green eyes were something you could lost yourself into... Her long luxurious pink hair were so soft and you could stroke them all the time. Her pure and naive smile could trap anyone, _just like she trapped him._

 _"Oh Haruno Sakura, you have no idea how much I want you all by myself."_

He whispered and her peaceful face didn't expressed any emotion since she was already lost in sleep. Most importantly, her blood was of the most delicate quality. Her blood _drove him nuts,_ it used to lure him out of nowhere. Just like he mentioned, her scent would invade his mind and make him follow her. He tried his best to ignore it but it was impossible to do so. Basically her existence would constantly linger through his brain.  
Ah, there was something about her hair... they were so different that they created an entirely unique feeling within him.

 _What was all of it called?_

He couldn't believe that a mere girl was making him go insane like this... sure he was a vampire but this had never happened before. He would suck all of her blood out of her dry, but he just couldn't. It was as if she was trying to take control of him. He was the puppet master, _he wasn't supposed to be controlled by a little girl_. That's right he will tell her who the master and the real controller is...

His eyes narrowed and his teeth slightly clenched.

"Oh my! She's so adorable Sasori!"

A lady who looked like she was in her forties with brown hair squealed in happiness at seeing the pinkette who was rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Mom, I know."

The redhead spoke monotonously and looked at his mother who was constantly jumping in excitement. She gave a bubbly smile and Sakura slightly blushed at the comment.

"T—Thank you miss..."

"Aww, you can call me Mrs. Akasuna."

The pinkette nodded and grinned.

"I—I'm afraid that I have to leave right now... it's very late and it's better if I go back home."

Sakura said shyly and played with the hem of her skirt.

"You can stay the night here Sakura. No need to worry, it's actually is pretty late..."

His mom said while grinning ear to ear seeming quite welcoming.

"I'm sorry Miss Akasuna, I'd love to stay, but I have to go."

Sakura said and threw an apologetic smile. His mother smiled back and looked at Sasori.

"Okay, if that's how you want dear. Sasori, can you drive her home safely?"

The redhead's lips parted and he nodded.

"Good, now help her okay?"

He closed his eyes and nodded again. Sasori held Sakura's hand and headed back to _his room_.

She slightly winced at his grip. It was harsh, not normal at all...

He grabbed her bag and gave her the novel she was reading some time ago. She smiled as she saw the novel.

"Thank you Sasori-kun."

"Hm, no problem."

He muttered and leaned against the wall his hands going in his pockets.

"Your mom was pretty sweet! I like her."

She said and giggled. He kept staring at her blankly while she giggled to herself.

"Shall we leave?"

"O—Oh! Sure."

She grabbed her bag and nodded.

He opened the door for her to exit first. After her figure walked out he followed behind her.

"Make sure to visit again!"

His mom said and patted her shoulder. She grinned and nodded.

"Sure~"

He grabbed her hand and lead her through the main door's exit. He had the cars keys in his other hands. As they reached outside Sakura's eyes went wide.

There stood a red BMW in his huge garage. Her eyes couldn't believe it. How in the hell could he get hands on a BMW? Now that she noticed his home wasn't an average house, it was pretty much like a mansion.

"Hey, are you going to sit in or not?"

He said while opening the car's door.

"O—Oh! Sorry."

She grinned sheepishly and sat in the seat. Sasori closed the door gently and sat in the drivers seat. He started the car and took it out of the garage. Then he swiftly drove it out in the main streets.

"You have to enter the street in the left then move right."

Sakura said and motioned towards a wide street. He nodded and moved the steering. They entered the street and after he crossed it he moved right.

"The house on the far end of the street belongs to me."

She said and he slightly nodded again. He crossed the road and reached the end of the street. He stopped the car in front of a normally small looking house.

"Thank you Sasori, for the treatment and e—everything..."

Sakura said awkwardly.

He grinned showing his white fangs. His eye smile looked very genuine. She would almost fall for him that instant. She smiled back.

"That was my pleasure, anything for you dear."

He said in his signature silky voice which made her shiver.

"O—Oh, okay! Bye then I guess..."

She said and slotted the right keys in the lock. She had them in her bag. As she entered them she noticed that the redhead was still standing there.

"Why are you standing there Sasori-kun? Do you need something?"

She asked in curiosity.

"I have to make sure that you are safe first."

He said and looked at her. She slightly blushed and nodded.

"Thank you, I'm all good..."

She said and met his eyes. His eyes were already boring in her. It was really dark but his honey eyes were sparkling as if they were giving light...

Maybe it was a vampire thing?

"Good, I'm going now. If you have any problems you can always contact me."

"O—Oh... alright. Goodbye!"

"Yes, sweet dreams."

He said in his seductive tone while smirking and drove off.

' _Today was so unexpected... what will happen to me? What will Sasori do to me? Meeting a vampire isn't considerably normal, especially one from your school..'_

She thought and went inside. Everything was so empty... and it was so lonely here. She would love it if someone comes up and brightens her life again.

Smiling to herself she grabbed her bag and rummaged through it. Thankfully her phone was in there.

She took it out and checked for notifications, there were some from Ino and Naruto... she'd check them up later...

Her eyes ran to a new contact. _Strange_ , she didn't remember putting up any new contacts...

" _Sweet Scorpion_ ❤️

 _03244510328_

Her eyes went wide. Sasori checked her phone?!  
She sweat-dropped.

' _If you have any problems you can always contact me.'_

She remembered what he said and sighed. She'll just use it when necessary... wait why would she even call him? Wasn't she suppose to avoid him? I mean he might kill her by sucking all of her blood! He said that he won't kill her, but still it was risky to even stay with him... his lustrous voice gave her shivers for gods sake, and the way his eyes glistened in the dark. He wasn't _normal_. Sure he was dead gorgeous... but she couldn't be friends with him after all _that,_ right? He was being kind to her too though. _He even apologised for his rude actions..._

' _Leave it Haruno, we'll deal with this shit later!'_

She thought while running towards her kitchen and grabbed a pack of chips. She exited the kitchen and lied on her comfy couch. The pinkette took out her current favourite novel out and started to read from where she left.

.*•.°

"Hey Sasori my man, we decided that we are coming at your place."

Deidara said through the phone and Sasori groaned.

"Why are you guy coming here? You'll probably trash my room. I'm pretty comfortable alone here."

"Yeah yeah, you've been acting extremely weird for the past week believe it or not, un."

"Yeah, what if I am? You guys have nothing to do with it."

"Stop being mean Sasori, we are coming either way since you always remain stubborn... hey—"

The redhead had already ended the call. So his friends were going to party at his place? It was 7 in the morning already and there was no school today which meant no _pink haired girl._

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He was definitely not going to clean his room after they leave...

The bell rang, knowing fully who it was he reached towards the door. His mom was off to work along with his father so he had the mansion all to himself but his friends were coming to destroy the peace; not that he didn't like them it's just that today he wanted to spend some time alone to himself.

He opened the door and there came his friends flooding in.

"Sasori my man, glad that you opened the door this time."

Deidara said and grinned while patting his back. He rolled his eyes and closed the door since all of them had entered.

"Are you after her blood?"

Kisame asked and smiled goofily.

Sasori gritted his teeth and his eyes were glowing with anger. Why must they always—

"So you are~"

Hidan said and exploded into fits of unnecessary laughter.

"I am not after her blood for your kind information."

He muttered dangerously.

"It's alright, when Pain tried to ask me out I thought that he was after my blood; everyone misunderstands... I was so confused at first but when he proved his love for me, all of those misunderstandings swept away."

Konan said and sighed dreamily while Pein smirked and held her close.

"Well, I can't believe how _he_ got hands on a fucking girl so easily! I'm _good_ _looking_ too!"

Deidara scoffed.

"You scared some girls by almost sucking their blood knucklehead. so there's no wonder. Thank goodness they weren't from school or we would be busted for sure."

The blonde told Hidan and he shot death glares towards Deidara.

"Not my fault that I was fucking starving for blood."

"Guys guys, let's try out some cookies Itachi made!"

Kisame squealed and revealed a small box.

"I made them for Sasori since he loves sweets, he even attempted to steal a candy from a kid once, if you all remember correctly."

Itachi explained with a smirk appearing on his lips.

"I bet her blood is sweet like the cookies, yeah."

Deidara said and nudged Sasori with a naughty smirk which drove the redhead to get highly aggressive.

"Shut up, another word for _her_ and I'll turn you bald."

Deidara shivered.

"O—Okay Sasori, un."

He backed away and kisame opened the box. There were a lot of cookies to satisfy more than one stomach. They looked extremely delicious plus the smell was quite delicate.

Kisame picked a cookie and shoved it in Sasori's mouth. The redhead glared but it softened as he felt the taste linger in his mouth. _They were sweet alright._

Hidan tried one for himself and his eyes glistened. So did everyone and their reactions were positive.

"Fuck Itachi! How in the hell did you made them this good? _Did you put some drugs in them?"_

"Don't be so delusional Hidan, I'd never do that."

The raven said while munching one of his own creation.

"Hidan is right they do taste delicious."

Konan said while Pein nodded agreeing to her compliment.

"Thank you."

"Sasori, isn't it risky that Sakura knows about you being a vampire?"

Pein asked in curiosity.

"Who told you that I revealed myself fully to her? How could you possibly tell that?"

The redhead snapped.

"Well, Itachi can see everything."

He replied and smirked. Sasori cursed mentally and gritted his teeth.

"So, anyone decided their dance partners for the Prom?"

"I have a lot of girls in mind."

Hidan said with a devilish grin.

"It won't be a surprise if they reject you, play boy."

Deidara smirked and mentally imagined the scenario.

"Why you shitty Barbie!"

Hidan growled and his fangs showed while his purple eyes glowed with rage. Kakuzu pulled him back before he could destroy anything.

"Well, to answer your question there is a girl who agreed to have me as her dance partner for the homecoming dance."

Itachi said monotonously and everyone's eyes almost popped from their sockets.

"I never knew that you'd had that balls to do that, Itachi..."

Pein muttered and everyone went silent.

"Anyways, I haven't feasted on blood for two days and I'm hella thirsty."

Kisame began and sighed. Deidara nodded to his statement and stroked his imaginary beard.

"Same here actually, Danna sure is lucky to get hands on a girl. I'm sure that he took some from her."

Why are they constantly mentioning Sakura? It hadn't been two days and they were taking about her as if she was with him for months. He ignored them and lost himself in thought. He was having a slight headache for quite a while... and he ignored it as well. It was getting worse second by second...

"Hey Sasori, are you alright? You don't look good."

Konan asked as she noticed some weird signals by the male. His brown eyes were glistening and he was slightly clenching his hair.

"I—I'm perfectly fine."

"Don't lie, I can see it too."

Itachi said and his eyes went red. He could read Sasori's feelings. One of his abilities was that he could see things which others sometimes couldn't, read other's thoughts, enter their minds and put them into visual representations in their own head.

"Your head's in pain at the moment, its better if you rest. I don't know the reason behind it but I'll try to resort it out."

"You don't need to Itachi, it's just some normal headache."

"No, it isn't normal that's why I'm saying that I'll find ways to find out what's behind the headache. It seems as if it's some indication to some particular issue, just don't worry about it."

"Is it that fucking serious? Maybe, it's related to that pinky."

Hidan said seriously for the first time.

"It could be, but it seems something beyond that."

The Uchiha said and gazed at the redhead intensely, his eyes glowing even more red.

"It's better is we leave him to rest, we can always figure it out later."

Pain said and Deidara nodded. The redhead opened his eye and looked at them.

"I think one of us should stay beside him, what if something gets extreme? I have to help my brother Sasuke and Shisui with something."

"Hm, I had to help my mom with her shopping today."

Konan said and slightly pouted.

"Well, I have a part time job to look after."

Pain explained with apologetic eyes.

Everyone had their things to do.

"It's okay everyone, I'll be able to take care of myself, I'm not a five year old kid."

"Wait, I have a good idea. Sasori will never reject it."

Itachi said and smirked.

"What is it Mr. Uchiha, yeah?"

Deidara asked curiously.

" _You'll see..."_

Itachi said and vanished in a few seconds.

"Ugh, he loves to make us die in fucking curiosity doesn't he?" 

"I—Itachi-kun! Yes, I'm free today. You're at the doorstep?! Okay... fine I'm coming in a moment. Bye!"

The pinkette ended the call and wore her slippers. She ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Good morning Sakura, I want you to take you somewhere."

"Where would that be?"

"It's a secret."

"Okay, I'll come. Just let me change into something presentable."

Sakura said and let Itachi enter. He sat on her sofa and she ran in her room.

She chose to wear a red tank top with some black trousers and her favourite green converse highs.

She then applied some slight lipgloss and ran downstairs.

"I'm ready."

"Good, let's go."

He said and they went outside. They sat in his car and he drove away. Somehow the way Itachi was going to, seemed awfully familiar to Sakura. She couldn't quite put to when she visited the place or how it was familiar.

They stopped infront of a mansion and Sakura's eyes widened as realisation hit her like a bullet. They were at Sasori's?! Why at Sasori's? She almost fainted and Itachi noticed her weird behaviour.

"Are you alright?"

"Y—yeah! I'm okay."

' _What an I doing at his place? What will happen to me?'_

_A/N: WELL AHAHAHAHAH SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE SOME TIME_

 _I SHALL TYPE FASTER NEXT TIME~  
Sorry for the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes!_

 _Pfft_

 _Ja ne~_


End file.
